


At the office on a Sunday… pretty much on their own

by Italymystery



Category: Mirandy - Fandom, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, fanfiction prompt, post the devil wears prada movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: Miranda is forced by an emergency to go to the office and Andy's decided to keep her company .
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	At the office on a Sunday… pretty much on their own

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50677082131/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
